


Ticking Heart

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: A soulless man, a man who is hated by everyone, a watch, and one word "NEVER!"





	Ticking Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick story written off the prompt above given to me by one of my friends. quick shout out to all of my friends who helped me with this story thank you guys for all of your help you guys are awesome humans. please let me know what you guys think. Enjoy guys and happy reading.

The old man sat in the corner of his prison cell, listening. He could hear the rats scurrying across the stone floors, running to his forgotten and abandoned food bowl. The cold, musty air caused him to draw his cloak tighter around his frail shoulders. The constant drip drip drip of the water onto the floor was the only sound in the cell, besides the tick tick tick of the watch he held in his hands. This had been the only possession he had brought with him when he was thrown into this cell 20 years ago. It had been his only companion since. 

The watch was very old. It had belonged to his grandfather, who had crafted it himself when he was a watchmaker’s apprentice. Now it was a family heirloom that would be passed on to his son when he died, which would be any hour now. He knew his execution would draw in crowds. He was the most hated man in the town and everyone could not wait until he was dead. Even his own family wanted him dead. He could see why. The crimes he had been accused of had been horrible. 

It had been a cold and cloudy Sunday morning when 16 year-old Judith had gone to get her best friend Ann for church. Judith knocked and there was no answer. She knocked again and again and called out. 

“Ann are you ready?” 

“Ann it’s time for church.” 

“Ann?”

It was strange for Ann not to be ready for church. Judith tested the lock on the door and found it unlocked. She slowly entered the house.

“Ann?” She called out and got no answer. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Connell?” Still no answer.

“James? John?” Still nothing.

Judith made her way up the stairs and into Ann’s room where she saw her best friend lying in bed. 

“What are you still doing in bed?” She asked as she approached the bed. 

Judith pulled back the covers and saw the pool of blood and her friend’s lifeless body. She screamed in horror and ran out of the house, all the way to the police station. The police rushed to the Connell house and found the bodies of Agnes Connell, her 16 year-old daughter Ann, and 12 year-old twin sons James and John. In the family shed they found the body of Robert Connell, Agnes’ husband and father to Ann, James and John. The police and the town were rattled by this gruesome crime and frantically searched for the killer. 

Robert Connell was a wealthy business owner. Upon questioning his employees they learned that he had recently fired Jeffery O’Riley. This was fine with them, as no one really liked him, but then he had made threats against Robert Connell. The police were quick to arrest Jeffery O’Riley. 

Within 24 hours, he stood before a judge. The charges against him were 5 counts of murder, 2 counts of rape, and 1 count of robbery. Jeffery O’Riley stood there shocked as the police all testified that the house had been robbed, the men had been shot, and the women assaulted and then shot. People flooded the courtroom to testify on behalf of the victims, but no one stepped forward to testify on behalf of the defendant. Even his family abandoned him, and not even Jeffery himself stepped up to the stand. The judge handed down his sentence. 

Death.

He knew his execution would come quickly, but the outbreak of war and disease postponed his execution. So he sat in his solitary cell and waited. For 20 years. Now, the day had come. He heard his cell door open and close. Jeffery looked over and saw the priest standing behind him. 

“Hello, Father.”

“Hello, my son. Would you like to confess your sins?”

“No, Father.”

“You’re risking your eternal soul.”

“I don’t have one to save.” 

“May God have mercy on your soul.” The priest said as he stood and left.

Jeffery knew it wouldn’t be much longer. He heard the soldiers coming down the hall. His cell door opened. 

“Are you ready, Mr. O’Riley?”

“Never.”

“It’s time.”

Jeffery stood and was handcuffed and led out of his cell. The home he had known for 20 years. He was led to the gallows. He slowly made his way up the stairs and stood in front of the executioner. 

“Do you have any last words?”

He held out his handcuffed hands. 

“Give this watch to my son.” 

The solider nodded and took the watch, then nodded to the executioner. The executioner grabbed Jeffery’s arm, led him to the stool, and placed the noose around his neck. 

The soldier turned and faced the crowd.

“Jeffery O’Riley has been convicted of 5 counts of murder, 2 counts of rape and 1 count of robbery. The sentence is death by hanging. We will now carry out the sentence.” The soldier said and stepped aside. 

The crowd that had gathered held their breath as the executioner kicked out the stool. 

“NEVER!” rang out from Jeffery’s lips. 

The soldier walked off the gallows and handed the watch to Jeffery’s son. 

And the son walked away smiling as he watched an innocent man hang.

THE END


End file.
